Amongst the trees
by zatmeeko
Summary: The dobe was never good at being secretive, he'll be punished for that.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first published fanfic.

It's sort of a really late christmas/new years gift for my best friend :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village.

It had been 3 long years since Sasuke had stepped foot in the Hidden Leaf Village. Many things had changed since he last left, but the essence of the charming village still remained.

Defending Konoha from the likes of Obito had shown Sasuke that they were in need of a strong new leader, one that could protect the village, single handed, if need be. He realised that only he would truly fit that role and vowed to those on the battlefield that he would be the next Hokage to do so. That statement was not met without scrutiny, but Sasuke was not bothered by the glares and hushed words. He had a new goal and he had to rise up to achieve it.

He smirked, laying in bed, as he thought of the possibilities and opportunities that he would receive when he becomes Hokage. As Sasuke thought of what had passed, dawn broke and the first rays of sun crept through the blinds of his window. He let his mind wander to other things and a certain blonde was one of the first things to snake it's way into his thoughts.

Naruto had been so glad to have the old Team 7 back and Sasuke could tell from the glint in his eyes and the puff of his chest, he was almost overwhelmed with the memories. Although a vague niggle of sentiment was not lost on Sasuke, he just did not see reason to let such an event effect one so greatly on the battlefield. But the blonde had always been emotionally driven and that had it's advantages and disadvantages. On that day, however it played to his advantage as Naruto proudly leapt into battle ecstatic to have his team back together.

In moments when Sasuke had time look to Naruto during the fight he noticed how much the jinchuriki had developed. Being so close with him and not having to go up against, but instead with him, allowed Sasuke to admire things he had never before about Naruto. The first thing he noticed was Naruto's impeccable prowess in battle. Gone were the days when Naruto would go recklessly into a battle or attempt his clone jutsu only for the clones to turn against him or do their own thing. The second, he observed when the blonde was thrown back by Obito. The way in which he landed revealed to Sasuke the supple roundness of Naruto's backside. The curve was rather feminine and given the chance Sasuke would have surely-

The cracks of day had made their way across the room and travelled up to temporarily blind Sasuke with their intense brightness, pausing his train of thought before it took a dangerous path. Dangerous for productivity that is. Sasuke had planned to spend most of today training, alone, in the fields in preparation for the coming forces and his role as Hokage.

Day light had signalled that Sasuke needed to get a move on if he wanted to make it out of the village unseen. Being seen would undoubtedly lead to a barrage of people wanting his attention. The rivals Sakura and Ino were among the main culprits as was Naruto. However he didn't mind being spotted by the blonde as much. Sasuke had missed the bond that he had denounced with Naruto all those years ago. He was the first person he had a true connection to since Itachi had left and their constant competition had kept him motivated to become stronger. Not that he hadn't had motivation back then.

Packing up his tools and snacks, Sasuke headed out. Taking back routes to reach the entrance, Sasuke managed to exit undetected. Although he did seem spot some movement and a flash of neon yellow, though there were no further interactions so he Naruto must have been tied up already or he might have imagined the sighting. Heading out into the surrounding forest, Sasuke made his way to the Third Training Ground. Hoping to learn from Naruto and draw power from emotions, Sasuke quickened his pace eager to push his body to the limits.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be fair to say that Sasuke's training did not go well. In fact it would do more justice to say it went disastrously.

Warm ups did not do much in preparing Sasuke for more complicated skills. He lacked concentration and soon after starting, almost every kunai that was thrown missed the bullseye or went completely off target.

Skipping the aiming practice, he decided to move on with some elemental transformation jutsu.

Sasuke stood, bending his knees and straightening his posture, allowing for a path for the chakra to flow through. With a hand drawn to his face, fingers forming a circle around his mouth, he puffed out his cheeks and drew his head back. He closed his eyes and began calling out the jutsu.

"Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu"

He felt the fire roaring through his chest and beginning to rise up to his throat. Before it could travel any further his mind had fluttered to a memory of Kakashi's childish antics during the bell test when he launched Naruto sky-high and into the river. The One Thousand Years of Pain 'jutsu' had bared too much figurative resemblance to the rising flames in Sasuke's body. He clenched his eyes shut tighter and scrunched his nose up in an attempt to dispel the idea, but it was already too late. The flames dissipated and the heat in his chest began to subside. He relaxed his body and assumed a normal stance.

DAMNIT. What was wrong with him today?

He decided to try his Chidori. Maybe keeping his eyes open would prevent his mind from drifting.

Drawing chakra together and melding it to call forth lightning, Sasuke placed his right hand on his left arm. The electricity swam through his veins and a blue light began pooling in his left hand. The intense chirping sound drowned out all other unnecessary sounds. His mind was fully focused. Sasuke was in the zone and nothing could break that.

"Chidori!", he shouted and lunged towards a selected tree.

As he was running towards the soon to be charred stump, he heard a squeak and something dashed out from behind the tree and bolted further into the forest. The moving blur had seemed decidedly orange; whatever it was it sure managed to distracted Sasuke.

"DAMNED STUPID IDIOT", he yelled.

How had Naruto been able to draw positive energy from emotions? The Third Training ground had too many memories for Sasuke to remain concentrated and to make matters worse, it seemed now, that somebody was gunning for an electrocution from the raven haired young man himself.

Ready to confront the spy, Sasuke headed into the forest. Moving briskly he arrived in front of the bush the suspect had taken refuge amongst. He braced himself and stuck into the plant, pulling back the branches and leaves. Peering in, he found... a red squirrel. A little fucking red squirrel. Of all the things to break his jutsu, it had to be a harmless little squirrel. The way the sun caught it's fur turned the fiery red to a burning orange. Sasuke let out a roar of frustration.

Hot and flustered, Sasuke collected his things and called it a day for his training. The sky was streaked with orange clouds as he left the training ground, headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaping from tree branch to tree branch, Sasuke could feel his frustration at the failed training practice abating.

The gust of air brushing past his ears and brief moments in which he was airborne while hopping along always managed to calm Sasuke. The feeling was too empowering to not effect him. When he was being tailed or in the middle of battle in the trees was all the better. The adrenaline that surged through his body in the eye of danger was absolutely exhilarating. It almost compared to the taste of victory or the feeling of one's skin under your touch.

Hm. It had been a long time since Sasuke had someone's body to map out with his touch... too long. He had fucked the servant girls at Orochimaru's base but he never had any time to caress them. When Orochimaru found out about what Sasuke had been doing, he was furious. He didn't want his vessel touching impure filth. Needless to say that Sasuke wasn't afraid of Orochimaru's authority but when the Sannin threatened to deny Sasuke of the power needed to face Itachi, he followed the orders.

The thoughts of his philandering escapades made Sasuke hot and bothered again, so he quickly squashed them.

He had turned his attention back to navigating the trees when he heard a crack coming from behind. Stopping, he looked back to find the culprit. His eyes scanned slowly, from tree-to-tree, left to right. When his gaze fell upon one of the right-most trees he say something that caught his attention. The leaves were rustling unnaturally. Sasuke's interest now piqued, he moved slowly towards the tree. At a six foot distance, the selected tree's leaves began to shake violently. He stopped there and stood in silence for a few seconds. Finally he spoke up.

"If there is anyone behind there, I suggest you come out now and face your punishment", Sasuke's voice was filled with an intimidating air and he was sure anyone wise would heed his words.

"...", silence from the other side of the tree.

As Sasuke took another step forward, he felt something change in the atmosphere. He felt a familiar chakra presence pool up in his sensors. (He had kept Karin around for more than her heal bite, and learning how to detect another through their chakra presence was a valuable skill.) Upon discovering the culprit Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, must have been a bird", he said with the smirk still plastered onto his face.

Now alerted to the person following him, Sasuke set of at a faster pace, winding through more difficult paths hoping to catch the spy. Less than a minute later, he heard another disturbance amongst the trees and he turned on his toes, sharply. Moving lightening fast, he pounced on his prey, throwing both of them out of the tree and heading towards the ground. As the two hurtled downwards, they locked eyes. Onyx eyes fell upon a pair of deep blue ones. The extent of which the set of blue eyes were widened was comical and his expression matched them. Landing on the ground with a "thud" broke the eye contact and caused spy to briefly lose consciousness.

"Ah, dobe, you are finally awake. I couldn't serve your punishment without you to consciously experience you, could I?" Sasuke was straddling him and staring down at him with an evil grin upon his face.

Naruto panicked and tried push him off. Although, his legs would not comply with his wishes of kicking his rival off. Looking down, he saw his legs were tied together and looking to his other limbs, he felt them tied similarly behind his back. Seeing this, he pointlessly struggled against his ties. Sasuke chuckled above him.

"You won't get out of that binding anytime soon, Naruto"

"Damnit, Sasuke! Why do you have me tied up?!", Naruto questioned, still fighting his restraints.

"I explained earlier, you were following me. Any spies that are caught shall be punished."

"P-Punished? What are you gonna do to me?"

"This..."

Sasuke's hands started gliding down the blonde's orange jacket. When they reached their destination, a rather evident bulge was taken in their grasp.

"I see that the promise of punishment turns you on, Naruto", he said as he began softly stroking the clothed erection.

"N-No, that was, uh, from earlier", he stuttered from the combination of embarrassment and the light touches that lit his already sensitive erection on fire.

"What? From the trees?"

"Yeah, the view of your ... ass and seeing you tensed up earlier just...ngh... fuck." Sasuke's hands started dancing faster on the cloth upon hearing Naruto talk about his ass.

"Hn, this is going to be easy then, and fun... for me at least." Sasuke made a mental note to praise Naruto later for managing to move with such agility with an erection.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's dick and slowed his tempo to an agonisingly slow pump. Leaning over Naruto's body, Sasuke pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips. Reluctant, Naruto's lips stayed motionless. Sasuke moved to get an equal reaction from Naruto by nibbling on his bottom lip. Nibbles turned to nipping and every so often Sasuke would lick the spots he had assaulted. Naruto gasped and then stirred into action and meshed his top lip over Sasuke's. Changing from the assault, Sasuke opted to suck on Naruto's bottom lip.

Sasuke's hand had stopped pumping and to compensate Sasuke licked Naruto's top lip, asking for entrance. His tongue delved in and the dance between their tongues began. Naruto's faced was etched with determination; his jaw grinding it's way into oblivion and his tongue was snaking around Sasuke's fighting for dominance.

Sasuke's free hand reached up towards the blonde's hair. The hand formerly stroking Naruto's bulge was now cradling Uzumaki's waist. Grabbing a handful of blonde locks, he pulled Naruto's head back. A growl that faded into a whimper escaped Naruto's lips.

Smirking down at Naruto, Sasuke tutted, "Uh-uh, Uzumaki. I am the dominant one here, otherwise it wouldn't be a punishment."

With that he bent back down over Naruto and began tracing the Demon Fox whisker lines with his tongue. The hot panting in Sasuke's ear drove his hands to begin roaming again. His hand on Naruto's waist travelled up to the zipper of the orange jacket and pulled down. With the jacket now open, his hand dived under the white shirt and flew up to Naruto's right nipple. Pulling and tweaking, he minstrated until the nipple was hard. Naruto let out a breathless moan.

Hearing that, Sasuke pressed his body flush against Naruto's and their arousals ground together. Naruto thrust up at the contact. Sasuke abandoned Naruto's face and chest and stood up.

A look of worry dawned upon Naruto's face but it faded as he saw Sasuke undoing the knot on his purple rope. Dragging down his pants, Sasuke pulled them off his feet and knelt down, head hovering above Naruto's crotch. Both his hands hooked into Naruto's pants and that under and yanked them down. Naruto's cock sprang free and Sasuke's hands came back up to meet it. Grasping the base with both hands, he looked up at Naruto, a sly grin on his face, before he put the engorged head past his lips. Naruto shot up, but Sasuke pushed him back down, slowly. Sasuke took the cock out of his mouth before plunging back down, taking the full length in this time. Naruto gasped out.  
Sasuke chuckled against him, the vibrations going straight through to Naruto's dick. Sasuke sucked, moving his mouth back up and then down. He bobbed his head over again until Naruto was writhing.

"Please, Sasuke." He begged.

Sasuke him out with a pop."Please, what?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me now"

Judging that Uzumaki had suffered enough, he adjusted Naruto's legs to curl around his hips and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Placing either hand at Naruto's side, he pushed in slowly. Once he was buried to the hilt, he remained there, motionless. Naruto let out a whine and wiggled his hips. Smirking once more, he began moving again. The heated slickness was unbearable to remain restrained in and soon Sasuke had picked up a quick pace. The sound of balls slapping skin and moans echoed throughout the surrounding woods. Each thrust, Naruto's moans would grow louder. Soon Sasuke was thrusting so fast, he felt himself coming undone. His dick pulsing inside Naruto, he threw his head back as a storm of hot fluid surged through his member. He let out a roar as the waves of orgasm rocked his body. Underneath him, Naruto was coming close too. The hot cum flooding his canal, his muscles clenching around Sasuke's dick. As his climax stormed through him he cursed loudly and shouted Sasuke's name. An explosion of his hot seed sprayed all over Sasuke's grey shirt.

Sasuke, recollecting himself stood up and dressed. He took off his soiled shirt and threw it on the ground. Gathering his training pouch he started moving away from Naruto before he turned back over his shoulder to look at him.

"I hope you have learned not to spy on me anymore, dobe." He turned back and headed for the village.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here! Teme, come back and untie me!"

But Sasuke ignored him and with that he was gone.


End file.
